Walk Me Home
by merlucadevotion
Summary: "Walk me home in the dead of night, I can't be alone with all that's on my mind." A Merluca one shot inspired by the lyrics of Walk Me Home by P!nk.


**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you so much for you kind reviews on my other Merluca one shot "Waffle Sunday" It definitely inspired me to write more and I hope you guys enjoy this one as well! **

After his shift ended at the hospital, Andrew headed straight for the bar. He decided on a bar closer to his apartment to reduce his chances of running into anyone from the hospital. The situation with his father, as much as he'd hoped things would be different, ultimately backfired and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel ashamed. Maybe the years of being away from his father, the desire to be a part of something with him had clouded his judgement after all.

A taxi cab dropped him off in front of the bar and he went inside hoping to forget, if only for an hour or two. He sat down on a stool, requesting a bourbon on the rocks from the bartender as well as starting a tab.

The bartender prepared his drink and he took a sip, humming along and tapping his fingers rhythmically to the music playing inside the bar. No matter how he felt, music would always be something he could connect to.

Andrew had become so lost within his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that someone had taken the seat next to him. "Hey, stranger. Come here often?"

It did not immediately register to him who the voice belonged to, all he could think was great, the last thing he needed is some random woman trying to flirt with him. He turned towards the voice, prepared to let them down gently enough, but froze in surprise once he saw who it was.

Meredith.

"Meredith, I - wh- what are you doing here?" Andrew questioned. He took a look at Meredith, now in her civilian clothes, who of course looked as radiant as ever, and not the least bit like she'd just gotten back from exhausting all her strength into saving lives.

"Well, it's been a long day. And I needed a drink. I also didn't exactly feel like going to Joe's where I'd have to deal with seeing everybody I know, and it looks like we had the same idea.." Meredith explained, a small grin on her lips.

Andrew simply nodded in response and took another sip of his drink.

Meredith studied him for a moment. "We don't have to talk. And if you'd rather be alone I could always sit somewhere else.."

He looked over at her. "No, no. You can stay. I want you to."

"Okay." Meredith replied softly. She ordered herself a tequila.

The two sat at the bar, taking sips of their drink without saying a word to the other. However, the silence wasn't lingering or uncomfortable - it was just what Andrew needed. Meredith's presence and the knowledge that she was there was a source of comfort for Andrew.

Meredith knew she didn't have to be home right away, since Maggie would be there to relieve the nanny for her that night. So, she ordered herself another tequila, wanting to be there for Andrew in any way she could.

More time passed, and the bar was beginning to clear out. They both gave each other the same look that indicated it was time to go.

Andrew left a generous tip as he stood up from his chair.

Meredith stood up as well and linked her arm with his as they exited the bar.

"Did you ride your motorcycle here?" Meredith questioned as they entered the cool night air that surrounded Seattle.

Andrew shook his head. "I took a cab."

"So did I. Maggie has my car for the night." Meredith informed him.

"My apartment isn't too far from here, actually. So I figured I'd just walk home." Andrew added.

Meredith held her gaze on him. Knowing his vulnerable state and the fact that he'd had a few drinks, she felt a deep worry for him in the pit of her stomach. Not to mention it was getting pretty late. She wouldn't let him walk alone.

"I'll walk you home." She insisted.

Andrew shook his head. "Meredith, you don't have to do that." Though his eyes told a different story and Meredith could see this.

"I know, but I'm going to anyway." She told him.

Andrew gestured towards their left. "It's right this way, just a couple blocks down."

"Alright, let's go." Meredith said as she placed her hand with his and began walking.

The air was calm with a slight chill, the streets quiet aside from the cars passing by. Andrew observed the city lights surrounding them.

"You know, I feel like most of the time I'm always in some sort of rush trying to get somewhere - usually to and from work, that I never really take the time to appreciate Seattle. You know, like really appreciate it." Andrew said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Meredith paused for a brief second, just watching him. The things he said sometimes, always ended up finding their way into the tiniest parts of her soul somehow. She was being entirely sincere the day she told him that he impressed her, he'd left an impression on her in the best way possible.

"It's a beautiful city." She said softly.

"It is." Andrew agreed. Though for him it didn't compare to the beauty that was the woman standing beside him.

They continued the rest of their walk in the comfortable silence until they reached Andrew's apartment.

Andrew took out his keys, unlocking the door and stepped inside with Meredith.

He flipped on a light switch, taking off his coat and took Meredith's that she'd taken off as well and hung them on his coat rack.

Hand in hand, he walked them over to the couch to sit down.

Meredith took a look around his apartment, which she found to be even nicer than she'd expected. It was like another peak into who he was as a person. And she cared very deeply for this person she was getting to know.

She glanced over at him, gently placing her hand on top of his. A small but meaningful gesture that she hoped said everything she was trying to find the words to say. "Hey." She said to him.

His eyes softened as he met her gaze. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. It's just, all this stuff with my dad..it's..it's complicated." He sighed.

"Andrew, it's okay. I know complicated. Trust me. Especially when it comes to parents." Meredith assures him.

"I guess this was just me trying to make up for lost time, you know? All those years I lost with him while he was in Italy. I was in denial - I wanted to believe that he was okay. I wanted it so badly to be true. But it's not..he's not okay, Meredith.." He looked at her as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Seeing his tears, her eyes became watery as well. "I know. I know.." She uttered softly, embracing him in her arms and allowing him to feel whatever he needed to. She felt him sobbing softly into her shoulder.

They stayed that way and Meredith didn't move or say a word until Andrew was ready.

A little while later, Andrew sat up and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Would you be more comfortable if we went to lay down?" Meredith asked him.

Andrew nodded in response. They sat up from the couch, making their way towards Andrew's bedroom. He turned on his bedside lamp and sat on the edge of the bed, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Meredith wrapped her arm around him. "I can stay the night."

"Would you please?" He uttered, his voice trembled slightly. "Wait no..I can't ask you to do that. You probably want to get home to your kids and - "

Meredith stopped him mid sentence. "Maggie has the kids tonight. They're good." She assured him. "You need me right now. So, I'm staying."

Andrew knew he could not argue with that so, he stood up and opened up one of his drawers. "Well, here, let me at least get you into something more comfortable." He pulled out one of his old t-shirts he'd gotten from university and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Meredith said. She began removing her clothing, revealing matching a light blue silk panties and bra set.

"See something you like, Doctor?" She teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Andrew broke away from his trance, a soft smirk and light blush evident on his features.

Meredith pulled the oversized t-shirt over her and sat down on the bed while Andrew changed into his night clothes as well.

Once changed, he joined her on the bed, turning off the lamp. There was a slight glow from the streetlights outside peering in through the window.

Meredith laid on her side, reaching a hand out towards Andrew and gently rubbing his chest. "You should get some sleep."

Andrew sighed. "I know." He turned on his side so that he was facing her, circling his arms around her frame.

"_Sleep_. I'll be right here when you wake up." Meredith told him.

Andrew leaned forward, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Meredith, for everything."

Meredith grinned softly. "Goodnight, Andrew."

"Goodnight." Andrew replied, his eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

He closed his eyes and Meredith waited for him to fall asleep before drifting off to sleep herself.

In those final moments before she shut her eyes, watching Andrew's face, now in a calm, restful slumber, and his steady breathing underneath the pale moonlight glow from outside the window, Meredith was beginning to realize something huge, something life changing.

_She loved him._


End file.
